memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Exiles (TOS novel)
Summary Tensions remain high as the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire attempt to maintain their fragile post-Dominion War peace in the wake of the brutal attack by the mysterious Watraii that ended with the loss of Admiral Pavel Chekov. When Admiral Uhura receives intelligence regarding a Watraii base that may contain more than one surprise, she sends Ambassador Spock, Captain Saavik, Ruanek, Captain Montgomery Scott, and Lieutenant Commander Data on a covert mission to learn its secrets... But the true secrets of the Watraii have their basis millennia in the past. In the time of Surak, Vulcans were at a crossroads, on the cusp of either embracing logic or succumbing to emotion and destroying themselves. With Surak's blessing, a group of Vulcans left their turbulent homeworld to find their destiny among the stars -- but the stars prove themselves even more unforgiving than the sands of Vulcan's deserts, as Karatek, the reluctant leader of the exiles, must struggle to hold the community together. References Characters : • Aloran • • Avarak • Avarin • Charvanek • Pavel Chekov • Data • Edwin Del • Dralan • Evoras • Harex • Haril • Ikata • Iria • JuB-Chal • Karatek • Tara Keel • Lovar • Dara Mellon • Eric Nagata • Nalia • N'Evran • Azeraik N'Keth • N'Kriil • N'Maret • N'Rayek • N'Vea • N'Veyan • Refas • R'mor • William Ross • Rovalat • Ruanek • Saavik • Sarissa • Sarval • Montgomery Scott • Serevan • Sevennin • Seyhan • S'lovan • Solor • Spock • S'rivas • S'task • Streon • Suhur • Surak • Suwarin • T'Alaro • Telas • T'Kala • • T'Lysia • T'Neithan • T'Olryn • Tor'Ka sutai Triquetra • T'Partha • T'Ranneha • T'Ruhi • T'Sala • T'Selis • T'Velar • T'Veran • T'Via • T'Vria • T'Vysse • Nyota Uhura • Vorealt • Vortal Adenkar • Dralath • Eater of Souls • God • God-brothers • Ivek • James T. Kirk • Martok • Leonard McCoy • Mitrani • Narviat • N'Ereon • Alexander Nevsky • Jean-Luc Picard • Raelyek • Will Rogers • Salvir • Sarek • Seroni • Noonien Soong • Teveron • T'Evoryn • • T'Lyrae • T'Neveith • • T'Raya • T'Reni • T'Rya • T'Sanvi • Turak • T'Velan • Varekat • Varen Starships and vehicles : (shuttle) • ( science vessel) • (courier) • Demon Justice • Dragon's Wrath ( bird-of-prey) • • Gorget • • • Shuttle One • Shuttle Two • Shuttle Four • Sunheart • transport • • warship • Watraii shuttle • Watraii vehicle • • • hospital ship • Romulan warbird • scoutship • Shuttle Three • • Vaisehlat • Watraii warship Locations :Champs-Elysees • Earth • Eiffel Tower • the galaxy • Land of Endless Winds • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Paris Spaceport • Remus • Romulus • San Francisco • Triskeleon • Watraii homeworld 40 Eridani • 40 Eridani A • Ankaa • AraKahr • Eridani-Trianguli • Firefalls of Gal'Gathong • Fire Plains of Raal • Galorndon Core • Gamma Quadrant • Gate of ShiKahr • Gol • Great Erg • Hall of Ancient Thought • Hell • Koa • Luna • Mount Seleya • Romulan Neutral Zone • ShanaiKahr • ShiKahr • Treasury of Erebus • Vorta Vor • • Vulcan's Forge • Vulcan Station • Womb of Fire Races and cultures :android • Bolian • Human (Hispanic • Terran) • Klingon • K'taris • Providers • Romulan • unnamed races and cultures • Vulcan • Watraii • Zanri • Ankaa native • Bogati • Borg • Jem'Hadar • Koas States and organizations :Adepts of Gol • Cardassian Union • Confederacy of Vulcan • Demon Fleet • Dominion • Federation Council • House Minor Strevon • Klingon Assault Group • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • New Vulcan Science Academy • Romulan Security • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Technocrats • te-Vikram Brotherhood • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Guard • Vulcan High Command • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Initiative • Vulcan Space Institute Ranks and titles :adept • administrator • admiral • ambassador • artisan • artist • astronomer • bioscientist • bodyguard • botanist • captain • Captain of Hosts • centurion • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief medical officer • chief tactical officer • commander • commanding officer • commissioner • communications officer • consort • copilot • counselor • crewman • dignitary • diplomat • doctor • drill thrall • • engineer • ensign • farmer • fleet commander • Head of House • Healer • historian • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Master Thrall • matriarch • medic • metallurgist • miner • navigator • physician • physicist • pilgrim • pilot • pirate • • police • politician • Praetor • President of the United Federation of Planets • priestess • priest • priest-king • privateer • psychologist • rebel • scholar • science officer • scientist • security officer • slave • soldier • spy • sub-commander • teacher • technician • T'Kehr • transporter chief • T'sai • underpriestess • warrior • warrior-aide • warrior-priest • xenobiologist Science and technology :alien • amphibian • animal • antibiotic • antimatter • artery • artificial intelligence • astrocartographic scanner • atmosphere • augmented drive • autopsy • bandage • binary system • bioengineering • biohazard • bird • black hole • blood • boarding ramp • bone • brain • breath mask • cable • calories • capillary • cardiac monitor • cerebral cortex • chemical • cloaking device • clock • clone • com link • command chair • communicator • computer • coronet • crown of memory • cybernetics • dark matter • database • data crystal • deck plate • delta ray • diatom • docking port • drug • dust storm • dwarf K-type star • ectomorph • egg • electrical storm • electricity • electroshock • emotion chip • endorphin • energy • energy weapon • engine • environmental suit • • extremophile • feather • fire • firepot • fish • flagship • force shield • fossil • frostbite • fungus • fur • fusion grenade • galaxy • gas • gas giant • gear • generator • genetic engineering • genome • gravity • gravity well • grenade • hair • headache • headset • heart • heart attack • heater • horticulture • hour • hydroponics • ice • image caster • image transmitter • insect • ionization • ion storm • ion trail • kilometer • landing cradle • laser • lava • lifeform • life support • lift • lightning • light speed • light-year • liquid methane • lock • lung • lunglock fever • magma • mathematics • matter • medication • medicine • memory device • memory scanner • memory sifter • message unit • metaphysics • meter • metreon radiation • mineral • minute • mirror • monitor • morphology • mummification • mutation • nebula • neuron • nitrogen • nuclear vessel • oil • orbit • oxygen • ozone • painkiller • physics • plague • plant • polar ice cap • pregnancy • prosthetic • protein • quake • quarantine • radiation • radiation bandage • rain • rainbow • ramscoop • reactor • recorder • rifle • robotic arm • robot • root • • scanner • second • sensor • shields • shock wave • sidearm • simulpericardium • slave collar • sleeping gas • smokescreen • snow • space • • sperm • spy cam • stabilizer • star • star system • subcutaneous transponder • thalaron radiation • • thruster • thunder • time • tractor beam • transmitter • transponder • transporter • transporter loop • tricorder • twilight zone • universe • ventilation duct • viewport • viewscreen • volcano • warp factor • water • weather Other references :19th century • 20th century • 22nd century • ablutions pool • adventure vid • algae • amphitheatre • Antevian lily • • armor • armory • armslocker • arrow • art • assassination • asteroid • astrocartography • auxiliary bay • avalanche • badge • bank • basalt • battle stations • • • berry • blanket • bloodmetal • book • boot • brazier • bridge • brig • bronze • bulkhead • • butte • caravan • cave • century • ceramic • ceremonial blade • charcoal • cheekpiece • chess • city • civil war • • clothing • cloth • coin • colony • colossi • comet • command center • communications • continent • corridor • court martial • • crystal • dagger • day • decade • desert • dilithium • distress call • dog • Dominion War • duranium • duty roster • emergency ration • emotion • encryption • engineering • envirosave • Eugenics Wars • exercise mat • Federation Standard • Fifth of Tasmeen • Final Honor • flange • flask • flight suit • Folkloric Interchanges in Bogati and Vulcan Transmission • food • fortress • fort • fruit • gem • gemstone • genocide • geode • Ghanaian kente cloth • glass • god • • gospodd • government • gown • grain • Great Dark • hailing frequency • hangar bay • helm • helmet • herb • history • hive intelligence • homeworld • honor guard • horse • House sigil • hull • hydroponics bay • ice demon • insignia • Interplanetary Linguistics Conference • jewel • kahs-wan • Kal-if-farr • Kal-if-fee • katra • Ke-tarya-yatar • khaQpu • kiss • kitiki • Klingon language • Klingon noble House • knife • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • kroykah • kylin'the • laboratory • landing field • language • Last Review • launch bay • leash • leather • legume • le-matya • lichen • lightning rod • lily • lirpa • logic • Logic Brigade • Long Night • marriage • martial arts • mask • meat • meditation • meditation chamber • memorial service • mess hall • metal • meteor • micrometeorite • military • mind meld • mining • ''Minshara'' class • month • moon • • Mother Sun • Mother World • mountain • movie • mural • Murphy's Law • museum • music • mutiny • myth • nation-state • net • nut • observatory • Old High Vulcan • ore • Outer Dark • outpost • paint • partha • pergium • pipe • plak tow • planetoid • planet • Pon Farr • psionics • puzzle • Pyrrhic victory • ''Quaris'' class • quarters • quatloo • rank • ration • ready room • rebellion • recycling • red alert • religion • robe • rock • Romulan ale • Romulan artifact • rug • safety harness • salt • Sanctification of the Hearth • sand • school • science • science fiction • scroll • sector • sehlat • s'gagerat • shavokh • ship suit • shoe • shore leave • shuttlebay • sickbay • sling • spear • spirit • song • stardate • Starfleet uniform • steel • suicide • Sundering • sundweller • [[Surak's Analects|Surak's Analects]] • sword • systra • tabard • tal-Shaya • tariff • tea • technology • telepathy • tetcharik • thermonuclear war • Time of Mating • tomb • tool • towel • toy • Traité d'Unification • transporter room • triskele • tritanium • trophy • trousers • tunic • uniform • uridium • vat • vegetable • veil • ventriloquism • Veruul • vodka • Vulcan calligraphic scroll • Vulcan House • wardroom • war games • war-hammer • warning bell • warning siren • weed • • wood • year • yellow alert • zenite Notes *The miners of the Exile fleet discover a unique crystal mineral which has the power to channel energy and possibly help in the achievement in faster than light travel which suggests that it may be Dilithium. Information Related Stories Reviews Connections * Susan Shwartz| formata= | beforea=Exodus | aftera=Epiphany | prevpocket=Inside Man| nextpocket=Body and Soul | voyages1= | adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2377| date1=326 AD | prevdate1=The Romulan Way | nextdate1=Exodus | }} Category:TOS novels Category:Hardcovers